


给我一千个吻吧

by xixini



Series: 【极东】今晚的月色真美 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 耀菊 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixini/pseuds/xixini





	给我一千个吻吧

　　1.  
　　王耀在本田菊的身上落下第一个吻。  
　　那个吻落在他的颈侧，一个位于虔诚和情色之间的位置。除了这个吻他没有做任何的事情，他的唇在那片柔软的肌肤上停顿许久，没有撕咬，也没有吮吻，只是轻轻地落在上面，似乎是在用唇刻印里面的骨骼。  
　　但是他最后还是离开了，没有带走月色，没有带走情绪，甚至连肌肤的温度也没有，因为他小心翼翼地复又帮人拉上被褥，欲盖弥彰地遮住。本还想再在额头落下一吻，可他忍住了，悄悄地起身离开。  
　　他没有带走其他的东西，只带走了一个吻。  
　　  
　　  
　　2.  
　　——太阳一次次沉没又复升起，  
　　——而我们短促的光明一旦熄灭，  
　　——就将沉入永恒的漫漫长夜。  
　　  
　　  
　　他们拥吻在一起，气息紊乱，胡乱着褪去彼此的衣衫。服帖的西装被揉地皱巴巴，昂贵的领带被随意地丢弃在一旁。  
　　这是王耀落下的第二个吻，于本田菊而言却好像还是第一个。  
　　这个吻来势凶猛，夺走他们之间缠绵的氧气。王耀觉得唇齿交缠的好像不只是平时用来品尝味道的舌，好像还有他第一次落下吻时本想带走却没能带走的东西。  
　　情绪被蓦地点燃，温度在彼此间传递升温，月色明晃晃地挂在窗外，他权当看不见。  
　　  
　　一次，哪怕是只有一次。哪怕这次过后就是分道扬镳。  
　　  
　　嘴唇被咬破，他们都尝到鲜血的味道，可谁也没有停下来，甚至更加猛烈地互相撕咬。他伏在本田菊的身上，每一处都肌肤相贴，他向上伸手，捉到对方的手十指交缠。随即他撑起身，看两臂之前本田菊情迷意乱的脸。  
　　他先是了了许久之前的愿，在对方的额头落下啄吻，被咬破的嘴唇本还带着鲜血，一吻便也沾到了他的额头上，红得有些不自然。可王耀好像真的只是为了了一下心愿一样，急匆匆地落吻，急匆匆地离开，看也不看自己的落款，就把吻落在了本田菊的颈上。  
　　他这次用了力气，吮吻出小小的红印，缀着血，像一串项链。一个，两个，三个……一共七个。  
　　加上开头的拥吻，加上额角的啄吻，再加上百千年前那个隐秘的不为人知的亲吻 ，是十一个。王耀心里细细数着。  
　　可是在本田菊的心里是十个，永远是少一个吻的，王耀想。  
　　他不甘地将吻下移，带着泄愤的撕咬落在他胸膛，落在他小腹，他听唇齿和肌肤厮磨的水声，听本田菊受疼发出的细微的闷哼。  
　　嘴上凶狠，他握过刀握过枪的手却是温柔的。他非常耐心地开拓着那个不曾侵犯过的入口，进一步退半步，他紧绷便停，他喘息就进。直到本田菊的全身几乎都落过碎吻，三根手指才得以在里面自由出入。  
　　王耀把手指一根根又抽出来，他喘地几乎比本田菊还要厉害，摩挲着挤了进去。  
　　其实不疼，但是饱胀感仍是让本田菊扣紧了身下的床单。同时，一份更加难以言喻的饱胀感涌上他的心口。究竟是心里的感觉多一些，还是生理上的多一些呢？这份涌上来的情绪是自己的，还是王耀的？本田菊迷迷瞪瞪地想。他明明应该很快就可以得出答案的，可是他好像想不出来。  
　　王耀却不知他在想什么，他掰开本田菊抓着床单的手，改放在自己的肩上，随即用力往里面挺。本田菊忍不住溢出一丝呻吟，疼痛和快感让他维持不住力气，手臂又从他的肩膀上滑了下去。  
　　王耀看着他的手滑下去，却没有抓住。他想让那双手紧紧揽住他，指甲嵌进他的脊背里，最好撕破那道疤痕，鲜血淋漓看不出原来的样子。可是本田菊没有。  
　　他抽送之后俯下身，贴身拥抱。抱抱我呗。他想要本田菊伸出手回抱住他。可是本田菊没有。  
　　他在本田菊不断溢出破碎喘息的唇畔亲吻，在心里悄悄记账：本田菊不光欠他一个吻，还欠他一个拥抱。  
　　  
　　他们在今天的夜晚里放肆，谁也不期待太阳的升起。可是太阳终究会一天天升起和落下，他们的光明即将在天明中熄灭。  
　　在最后一刻的时候，本田菊突然狠狠地拥住他，像是要把他揉碎在骨子里。他轻颤低吼，两人一同释放出来，但是拥抱还是没有结束。那一刻，他很想拥着对方直到天明。  
　　王耀心里刚刚记下的欠账被直接勾销，他和他亲吻，作最后的吻别。  
　　在这一场旖旎里，落吻三千，可是王耀知道，本田菊总是欠他一个吻的。  
　　  
　　  
　　3.  
　　  
　　  
　　“我以前偷偷亲过你。”他看见本田菊额角的冷汗，意识到今天这样进入他到底是痛的，于是箍着他的腰放慢速度，说话企图转移他的注意力。  
　　“是吗。”本田菊咬着牙，一点点慢慢往下坐，“没想到您还是会做出这种事的人呢。”  
　　到底还是因为今晚没准备润滑的鲁莽而生气了，王耀只能安慰性地亲吻他的唇角。  
　　  
　　这是他们之间不知道落下的第几百几千个吻。  
　　  
　　等本田菊完全坐下去的时候，他们早已唇齿交缠。在接吻的间隙他溢出软语，吐露着在千百年前已经忘掉的情话。吻毕时牵出的银丝是他们总是似有似无的纽带，啪，断了，本田菊就再凑上去索吻，最好纽带也不要，干脆融入对方的骨血里。  
　　  
　　　  
　　——给我一千个吻吧  
　　  
　　  
　　本田菊四肢并用地缠在王耀的身上，在一次后穴的痉挛里难堪地别过头，王耀追着吻上去。他继续别着头，往后倾，却无意间别到了小腿，微微有些抽筋。王耀逮着这个空隙亲吻，顺势把人推倒在床上。  
　　原本被后穴吮吸着的性器顺势滑出，连带着不知到底是谁的浊液。王耀握住他骨节分明的踝，一点点往下摁，按摩着他的小腿，一边镌刻他的一寸寸肌肉，一寸寸骨骼。  
　　他再次在他身上落吻，作后续的温存。  
　　“我以前偷偷亲过你。”  
　　他又一遍地说。  
　　“在很久很久以前，我都记不得具体是什么时候。”  
　　王耀咬在他的颈侧，含糊道，“就亲在这里。”  
　　  
　　我把你欠我的那个吻告诉你了。  
　　  
　　本田菊轻轻应声，偏过头，也在王耀脖颈上相同的位置落下一吻。  
　　“亲回来了。”  
　　王耀笑，在他脸上啄吻几下。  
　　  
　　  
　　但是他早就不在意本田菊欠他的那个吻了。他们之间早就互相落下千千万万个吻，数都数不清楚。他也知道还将会有无数个吻落在彼此之间。  
　　那第一个吻固然也有非凡的意义，却在里面也显得微不足道了。那个吻是虔诚，是对未来不确定的惴惴不安。而后续的吻，每一个都是确定，每一个都是未来。  
　　  
　　  
　　——给我一千个吻吧，再给一百，  
　　——然后再添上一千，再添一百，  
　　——然后再接着一千，再接一百。  
　　——让我们把它凑个千千万万，  
　　——就连我们自己也算不清楚。


End file.
